disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Złoty Glob
Złoty Glob (ang. Golden Globe Awards) – nagroda filmowa przyznawana corocznie przez Hollywoodzkie Stowarzyszenie Prasy Zagranicznej, HSPZ (Hollywood Foreign Press Association, HFPA) w dziedzinie filmu i telewizji. Punktem kulminacyjnym uroczystej kolacji jest ceremonia rozdania nagród za filmy i seriale, których premiera nastąpiła w roku kalendarzowym poprzedzającym przyznanie nagrody. 1. ceremonia wręczenia Złotych Globów odbyła się w styczniu 1944 roku w studiach 20th Century Fox w Los Angeles. Od 1961 roku ceremonie wręczenia Złotych Globów odbywają się w Beverly Hilton Hotel w Beverly Hills. Od 1956 przyznawana jest również nagroda telewizyjna. Kategorie nagrody filmowej * od 1944 najlepszy film dramatyczny * od 1944 najlepszy reżyser * od 1944 najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy * od 1944 najlepsza aktorka drugoplanowa * od 1947 najlepsza muzyka filmowa * od 1948 najlepszy scenariusz * od 1950 najlepszy film nieangielskojęzyczny * od 1951 najlepszy film komediowy lub musical * od 1951 najlepszy aktor w filmie dramatycznym * od 1951 najlepsza aktorka w filmie dramatycznym * od 1951 najlepszy aktor w filmie komediowym lub musicalu * od 1951 najlepsza aktorka w filmie komediowym lub musicalu * od 1953 całokształt * od 1962 (od 1965) regularnie najlepsza piosenka filmowa * od 2006 najlepszy film animowany Kategorie nagrody telewizyjnej * najlepszy serial dramatyczny * najlepszy serial komediowy lub musical * najlepszy miniserial lub film telewizyjny * najlepszy aktor w serialu dramatycznym * najlepsza aktorka w serialu dramatycznym * najlepszy aktor w serialu komediowym lub musicalu * najlepsza aktorka w serialu komediowym lub musicalu * najlepszy aktor w miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym * najlepsza aktorka w miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym * najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy w serialu, miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym * najlepsza aktorka drugoplanowa w serialu, miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym Zwycięzcy Najlepsze kolorowe zdjęcia 7 ceremonia (1950) * 1949: Przygody Ichaboda i Pana Ropucha Nagroda im. Cecila B. DeMille'a 11 ceremonia (1953) * Walt Disney Nagroda specjalna 12 ceremonia (1954) * Walt Disney Najlepszy film dramatyczny Najlepszy film komediowy lub musical 32 ceremonia (1974) * 1973: Amerykańskie graffiti 50 ceremonia (1992) * 1991: Piękna i Bestia 53 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: Król Lew 58 ceremonia (2000) * 1999: Toy Story 2 Najlepszy pełnometrażowy film animowany 64 ceremonia (2007) * 2006: Auta 65 ceremonia (2008) * 2007: Ratatuj 66 ceremonia (2009) * 2008: WALL-E 67 ceremonia (2010) * 2009: Odlot 68 ceremonia (2011) * 2010: Toy Story 3 70 ceremonia (2013) * 2012: Merida waleczna 71 ceremonia (2014) * 2013: Kraina lodu 73 ceremonia (2016) * 2015: W głowie się nie mieści 74 ceremonia (2017) * 2016: Zwierzogród 75 ceremonia (2018) * 2017: Coco 76 ceremonia (2019) * 2018: Spider-Man Uniwersum Najlepsza piosenka 48 ceremonia (1990) * 1989: „'''Under the Sea” '– ''Mała Syrenka – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Howard Ashman 50 ceremonia (1992) * 1991: „Beauty and the Beast” – Piękna i Bestia – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Howard Ashman 51 ceremonia (1993) * 1992: „A Whole New World” – Aladyn – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Tim Rice 53 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: „Can You Feel the Love Tonight” – Król Lew – muzyka: Elton John; słowa: Tim Rice 54 ceremonia (1996) * 1995: „Colors of the Wind” – Pocahontas – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Stephen Schwartz 58 ceremonia (2000) * 1999: „You’ll Be In My Heart” – Tarzan – muzyka i słowa: Phil Collins Najlepszy serial dramatyczny 62 ceremonia (2005) * 2004: Zagubieni 63 ceremonia (2006) * 2005-obecnie: Chirurdzy Najlepsza muzyka 36 ceremonia (1978) * 1977: John Williams – Gwiezdne wojny: część IV – Nowa nadzieja 48 ceremonia (1990) * 1989: Alan Menken – Mała Syrenka 50 ceremonia (1992) * 1991: Alan Menken – Piękna i Bestia 51 ceremonia (1993) * 1992: Alan Menken – Aladyn 53 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: Hans Zimmer – Król Lew 67 ceremonia (2010) * 2009: Michael Giacchino – Odlot Nominowani Najlepszy pełnometrażowy film animowany 66 ceremonia (2009) * 2008: Piorun 67 ceremonia (2010) * 2009: Księżniczka i żaba 68 ceremonia (2011) * 2010: Zaplątani 69 ceremonia (2012) * 2011: Auta 2 70 ceremonia (2013) * 2012: Frankenweenie * 2012: Ralph Demolka 72 ceremonia (2015) * 2014: Wielka Szóstka 73 ceremonia (2016) * 2015: Dobry dinozaur 74 ceremonia (2017) * 2016: Vaiana: Skarb oceanu 76 ceremonia (2019) * 2018: Ralph Demolka w Internecie * 2018: Iniemamocni 2 Najlepszy film komediowy lub musical 20 ceremonia (1962) * 1961: Rodzice, miejcie się na baczności * 1961: W krainie zabawek 23 ceremonia (1965) * 1964: Mary Poppins 43 ceremonia (1985) * 1984: Plusk 47 ceremonia (1989) * 1988: Kto wrobił królika Rogera? 48 ceremonia (1990) * 1989: Mała Syrenka 49 ceremonia (1991) * 1990: Pretty Woman 51 ceremonia (1993) * 1992: Aladyn * 1992: Zakonnica w przebraniu 53 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: Ed Wood 54 ceremonia (1996) * 1995: Toy Story 59 ceremonia (2001) * 2000: Bracie, gdzie jesteś? 62 ceremonia (2004) * 2003: Gdzie jest Nemo 63 ceremonia (2005) * 2004: Iniemamocni 69 ceremonia (2011) * 2010: Alicja w Krainie Czarów 75 ceremonia (2017) * 2016: Deadpool 77 ceremonia (2019) * 2018: Mary Poppins powraca Najlepszy film dramatyczny 36 ceremonia (1978) * 1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja 48 ceremonia (1990) * 1989: Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów 71 ceremonia (2013) * 2012: Lincoln Najlepszy serial dramatyczny 59 ceremonia (2002) * 2001: Agentka o stu twarzach 62 ceremonia (2005) * 2005-obecnie: Chirurdzy 63 ceremonia (2006) * 2004: Zagubieni * 2005-2006: Pani Prezydent Najlepszy serial komediowy lub musical Najlepsza piosenka 37 ceremonia (1980) * 1979: „Rainbow Connection” – Wielka wyprawa muppetów – muzyka i słowa: Paul Williams, Kenny Ascher 46 ceremonia (1989) * 1988: „Why Should I Worry?” – Oliver i spółka – muzyka i słowa: Dan Hartman, Charlie Midnight 47 ceremonia (1990) * 1989: „Kiss the Girl” – Mała Syrenka – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Howard Ashman 49 ceremonia (1992) * 1991: „Be Our Guest” – Piękna i Bestia – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Howard Ashman 50 ceremonia (1993) * 1992: „Friend Like Me” – Aladyn – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Howard Ashman * 1992: „Prince Ali” – Aladyn – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Howard Ashman 52 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: „The Circle of Life” – Król Lew – muzyka: Elton John; słowa: Tim Rice 53 ceremonia (1996) * 1995: „You Got a Friend in Me” – Toy Story – muzyka i słowa: Randy Newman 55 ceremonia (1998) * 1997: „Go The Distance” – Herkules – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: David Zippel 56 ceremonia (1999) * 1998: „Reflection” – Mulan – muzyka: Matthew Wilder; słowa: David Zippel 57 ceremonia (2000) * 1999: „When She Loved Me” – Toy Story 2 – muzyka i słowa: Randy Newman 58 ceremonia (2001) * 2000: „My Funny Friend and Me” – Nowe szaty króla – muzyka: Sting, David Hartley; słowa: Sting 59 ceremonia (2002) * 2001: „There You'Ll Be” – Pearl Harbor – muzyka i słowa: Diane Warren 63 ceremonia (2006) * 2005: „Wunderkind” – Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa – muzyka i słowa: Alanis Morissette 65 ceremonia (2008) * 2007: „That's How You Know” – Zaczarowana – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Stephen Schwartz 66 ceremonia (2009) * 2008: „I Thought I Lost You” – Piorun – muzyka i słowa: Miley Cyrus, Jeffrey Steele * 2008: „Down to Earth” – WALL-E – muzyka: Peter Gabriel, Thomas Newman; słowa: Peter Gabriel 68 ceremonia (2011) * 2010: „I See the Light” – Zaplątani – muzyka: Alan Menken; słowa: Glenn Slater 69 ceremonia (2012) * 2011: „Hello, Hello” – Gnomeo i Julia – wykonanie: Elton John i Lady Gaga 71 ceremonia (2014) * 2013: „Let it Go” – Kraina lodu – Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez 74 (ceremonia 2017) * 2016: „How Far I’ll Go” – Vaiana: Skarb oceanu – Auli'i Cravalho 75 ceremonia (2018) * 2017: „Remember Me” – Coco – Miguel (XVII), Natalia Lafourcade 76 ceremonia (2019) * 2018: All the stars” – Czarna Pantera – muzyka i słowa: Top Dawg, Kendrick Lamar, Al Shux, Sounwave i SZA; wykonanie: Kendrick Lamar i SZA Najlepsza muzyka 22 ceremonia (1965) * 1964: Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman – Mary Poppins 35 ceremonia (1978) * 1977: Joel Hirschhorn, Al Kasha – Pete’s Dragon 39 ceremonia (1981) * 1980: John Williams – Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje 51 ceremonia (1994) * 1993: Danny Elfman – Miasteczko Halloween 53 ceremonia (1996) * 1995: Alan Menken – Pocahontas 54 ceremonia (1997) * 1996: Alan Menken – Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 56 ceremonia (1999) * 1998: Jerry Goldsmith – Mulan * 1998: Randy Newman – Dawno temu w trawie 59 ceremonia (2002) * 2001: Hans Zimmer – Pearl Harbor 63 ceremonia (2006) * 2005: Harry Gregson-Williams – Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa 68 ceremonia (2011) * 2010: Danny Elfman – Alicja w Krainie Czarów 69 ceremonia (2012) * 2011: John Williams − Czas wojny 70 ceremonia (2013) * 2012: John Williams'' − Lincoln'' 76 ceremonia (2019) * 2018: Ludwig Göransson − Czarna Pantera * 2018: Marc Shaiman − Mary Poppins powraca Kategoria:Nagrody